You belong with me!
by W0LFBL00D
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian we're enjoying their lives before Jana comes tries and ruins it-Maddy and Jana always fight with each other! contains: Violence and obviously Maddian!:D
1. Who is she?

Maddy and Rhydian came into their form, as normal, they went and sat behind Tom and Shannon. While Mr. Jeffries was blabbing on about the school play, Maddy sniffed another Wolfblood; she started to worry so she told Rhydian!

"Rhydian do you smell what I smell" Maddy asked anxiously. Rhydian took a sniff he could smell the Wolfblood as well

"Come on Maddy let's go and see who it is if it's a wild Wolfblood then we're in trouble" Rhydian said in a hurry, they rushed to follow the scent (they made up an excuse to get out of class)

As soon as Maddy turned around, a girl with flaming red hair pounced at her!


	2. The girl from nowhere!

As soon as Maddy turned around, a girl with flaming red hair pounced at her!

"Get of me" Maddy shrieked as she pushed the girl of and growled at her! Rhydian broke them to from having a fight because he didn't want Maddy to get hurt!

He took Maddy and the mysterious girl in the dark room.

As soon Rhydian shut the door:

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rhydian questioned. "My name is Yana and I got abandoned from my pack so I came here" Replied Yana

"Well you're not allowed in my territory so get out of here before my mam and dad sniffs you" Maddy snarled eyes glowing gold!

"Calm down Madds lets here what she's got to say eh" Rhydian explained while calming down Maddy

"No we can NOT talk to her here let's take her home and talk to her there or Mr. Jeffries will be on our case "Maddy snapped back

"Okay!"Rhydian said as he caught a glimpse Maddy showing eyes to Yana. Maddy was still angry at Yana for pouncing at her!

When they arrived home their parents were wondering why are they so early from school before they saw Yana and her mam and dad eyes went gold.

"Wait" Maddy's mam growled!


	3. Detentions could be worse

When they arrived home their parents were wondering why are they so early from school before they saw Yana and her mam and dad eyes went gold.

"Wait" Maddy's mam growled!

"I'll not allow my enemies daughter into my house" Maddy's mam exclaimed

"Mam what do you mean by our enemies daughter anyway mam just take her inside we got to go Mr. Jeffries going to be mad! We'll talk about this after yeah see you later, come on Rhydian!" Maddy said in such hurry that her parents couldn't say no. The two legged it out and rushed into school where they found Mr. Jeffries waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Questioned Mr. Jeffries

Maddy and Rhydian started to explain all at once!

"You could tell me all about in detention!"Yelled Mr. Jeffries over their voices!

Maddy and Rhydian sighed and then meted up with Shannon and Tom.

"Where have you been we were looking for you everywhere" Chorused Shannon and Tom together.

"Long story "said Maddy

"Were all ears "exclaimed Shannon

Maddy was too tired so Rhydian said it for her; he told them about the new Wolfblood her name and so detailed so Maddy cut him off and said that they should come to lunch and they could talk about it!

"I wonder what you guys have to go through I mean being a teenager is hard enough but with stresses like that and nevertheless being a wolf whoa sometimes I feel so sorry for you" Explained Tom

"Yeah but we're your mates we'll always be there for you" Replied Shannon

"Thanks guys you mean a lot to us but only if you could help us get out of detention!" Joked Rhydian

All of them laughed!


	4. Human Hater!

"Thanks guys you mean a lot to us but only if you could help us get out of detention!" Joked Rhydian

All of them laughed!

After detention Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon rushed home they knocked

"Mam dad I'm home" shouted Maddy

"Come on in pets" Said Maddy's mum

When they were inside they saw Jana on the sofa. As soon as Jana saw Shannon and Tom she started to growl which made Maddy angry and then she started to growl at Jana-Rhydian noticing took Maddy Shannon and tom to Maddy's bedroom.

"I think it's best if Shannon and Tom go home before Jana lose her temper and hurt them" Said Maddy sounding concerned

"Yeah we don't want to die or get EATEN" Remarked Tom

Tom and Shannon went home leaving Maddy and Rhydian left together in the room.

"Something's not right about her why does she keep growling at us but never you?" Maddy asked Rhydian who has no answer!

"I don't know" Replied Rhydian

"Let's go downstairs to see what the human hater doing" said Maddy


	5. Not in my pack! DEFO!

"Something's not right about her why does she keep growling at us but never you?" Maddy asked Rhydian who has no answer!

"I don't know" Replied Rhydian

"Let's go downstairs to see what the human hater doing" said Maddy

Maddy and Rhydian went downstairs and sat down to eat their dinner after they ate when Maddy remembered something

"Yeah mam what did you mean 'our enemies daughter'?"Asked Maddy

"Well think about it Maddy" said her dad

Maddy started to think and get impatient

"Nope haven't got a clue" Replied Maddy getting fed up of this guessing game.

"Who's our enemy" Said Maddy's mam

"Um...Alric!" Maddy said the name in disgust that Jana came and stood in front of her.

"There's nothing bad about my father" Shouted Jana

Maddy growling remarked

"Oh isn't there, the guy who abandoned you, the guy who nearly killed me and Rhydian there's surely nothing bad about him right?!" Maddy backfired sarcastically

"Well 'cause she hasn't got a pack think she should join ours" said Maddy's parents

"Of course NO, she's Alric's daughter she has the blood of an evil person no way she's allowed in my pack NO UTTER WAY" Shouted Maddy

"Also she'll kill Shannon and Tom because they're humans in my pack" Continued Maddy

"You have humans in your pack?" shouted back Jana

"Yeah I do got a problem?" asked Maddy in her angry sarcasm way.


	6. I can't believe!

"Of course NO, she's Alric's daughter she has the blood of an evil person no way she's allowed in my pack NO UTTER WAY" Shouted Maddy

"Also she'll kill Shannon and Tom because they're humans in my pack" Continued Maddy

"You have humans in your pack?" shouted back Jana

"Yeah do have a problem?" asked Maddy in her angry sarcasm way.

"Yes, I do, you tames ruined our culture by getting humans into Wolfblood packs" Yana snarled ready to fight!

"No I'm not ruining the '_culture'_ that's the problems with WILD Wolfbloods they're scared of the humanity and you clearly don't know anything about packs! And for goodness sake we're not TAMED" Yelled Maddy

"I think I do know stuff about pack!" shouted Jana

"Well let me just tell you, a pack is all about the people you love, a pack needs a cunning wolf but what pack is, is love!" Maddy yelled back but not that angry. She stormed to her bedroom and Rhydian followed her.

"You alright Madds?" Asked Rhydian

"Yeah I'm fine she just gets on my nerves and I can't believe mam and dad wants her in our pack!" Maddy said not believing what her parents said!

"But she's not in my pack that's for DEFO" Maddy continued!


	7. I just don't know!

"You alright Madds?" Asked Rhydian

"Yeah I'm fine but she just gets on my nerves and I can't believe mam and dad wants her in our pack!" Maddy said not believing what her parents said!

"But she's not in my pack that's for DEFO" Maddy continued!

"Yeah but she has nowhere to go" said Rhydian kinda worried for Jana

"So she's a girl from nowhere?" Sounding dumbfounded

"Look Madds, I know you're not a cold hearted person so why not allow her to YOUR pack eh" Exclaimed Rhydian

"Well MY pack isn't a place where Wolfbloods or human who have no homes come and join!" Maddy getting angry!

"Yeah I know but what will you do if you were in her place because I know how she feels because I was in her place as well but I had someone like you but who does she have?" Explained Rhydian

"Erm" Maddy trying to reply before Rhydian cuts her off

"No one!" Said Rhydian

"I have to think about it Rhydian" Replied Maddy going into her bed as Rhydian went home she thought about asking Shannon and Tom and went downstairs.

"Where's Jana?" asked Maddy

"Gone to bed where you should be" replied her dad

"Yeah I'm going but I wanted to tell you that tomorrow Tom, Shannon and Rhydian are coming over for dinner and I'll decide whether Jana should be in my pack then or not but Jana will be sent to the forest so she can't hear okay" Maddy explained quickly and her parents agreed

Maddy went to bed and text Rhydian and told him her plan and at the end put 'XXX'!


	8. No one hurts my pack!

"Where's Jana?" asked Maddy

"Gone to bed where you should be" replied her dad

"Yeah I'm going but I wanted to tell you that tomorrow Tom, Shannon and Rhydian are coming over for dinner and I'll decide whether Jana should be in my pack then or not but Jana will be sent to the forest so she can't hear okay" Maddy explained quickly and her parents agreed

Maddy went to bed and text Rhydian and told him her plan and at the end put 'XXX'!

Maddy woke up by her alarmer she grunted washed her face brush her teeth got changed, combed her hair, ate breakfast, and ran to school. Bumping into Rhydian who smiled at her.

"Hey Madds" said Rhydian

"Don't 'Hey Madds' me 'cause of you I'm re-thinking of putting Jana into my pack" Exclaimed Maddy

"Don't worry I just know you're going to choose what's right and why you don't want to get Jana into OUR pack to make us safe yeah" Replied Rhydian

"Now you're back to 'our pack' not like yesterday 'your pack' eh" Maddy said laughing and punching Rhydian getting hurt but doesn't mind because he knows she's joking!

"OUCH you can be a real pain sometime you know!" laughed Rhydian

"Yeah I know" replied Maddy but as soon as she got a text saying

'_Madds quick the new girl is a attacking Shan_

_Madds real quick pls we're in the dark room she's wolfing out'_

Maddy ran to the dark room leaving Rhydian running behind her

"Madds what's wrong?" Asked Rhydian

Maddy not stopping

"Jana's attacking Shan and Tom!"Snapped Maddy

As soon as Maddy ran into the dark room she saw Shannon and Tom standing in front of Jana scratched on their hands, Maddy growled and went in front of Jana

"What are you doing no one hurts my pack?" Maddy growled

"They're humans why show mercy?" Jana said growling as well

"They are in my PACK WHO YOU WERE GOING TO BE PART OF BUT I REALLY DO NEED TO RE-THINK AGAIN!" Maddy shouted

Rhydian ran in a bit later and started to panic he could see that the two wolves were going to wolf out to have a fight. He has to stop them. BUT HOW?


	9. Deserved you right!

"They are in my PACK WHO YOU WERE GOING TO BE PART OF BUT I REALLY DO NEED TO RE-THINK AGAIN!" Maddy shouted

Rhydian ran in a bit later and started to panic he could see that the two wolves were going to wolf out to have a fight. He has to stop them. BUT HOW?

Rhydian stood in front of Maddy calmed her down and then called her parents to take Jana home but they said she needs to learn human life so she has to stay at school!

Maddy stormed into her form everyone sat in their places and Jana had to sit with Sam!

They were doing their practice exams, were they were supposed to be silent! But Rhydian started on furious Maddy in a nice way!

"Why don't you just chill out?" asked Rhydian

"How am I supposed to '_just chill out'_ when I have weeks of exams, mam and dad are driving me crazy, and Jana's on my back?" Snapped back Maddy but she was to loud

"MADDY" Shouted Mr. Jeffries

"WHAT!" Shouted Maddy back not realising what she's saying,

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Maddy continued calmly everyone was staring at Maddy

"Everyone get back to work nothing to see here although yes I must admit Maddy has a beautiful face but now's not the time to stare at her!" Shannon said backing helping her best mate out!

"Thanks Shannon" Maddy said

"No worries anytime anyways I owe you saved my life" Replied Shannon

Whereas Rhydian started on Maddy again,

"Hot flushes" Rhydian whispered, Maddy nodded

"Mouth like a slice of knife" He whispered, Maddy nodded

"Oh my" He whispered

"Shut up!" Maddy said

"It must be fun..."He continued

Before he finished Maddy kicked him on the leg!

"Ow, you are always a pain" he joked

"Deserves you right!" Maddy snapped getting back to her work.


	10. They are always in my way

"It must be fun..."He continued

Before he finished Maddy kicked him on the leg!

"Ow, you are always a pain" he joked

"Deserves you right!" Maddy snapped getting back to her work.

Maddy told Shannon and Tom about lunch, Shannon had time to come bur Rhydian and Tom were not they had practice for the match in 2 days so they have to go to soccer practise, then Maddy said that they'll have the _'pack meeting' _another time!

The boys went practicing and the girls (Maddy, Jana and Shannon) went to Maddy's home! Jana started on Maddy AGAIN

"Oh god, I have to go to hell now" Jana said

"What do you mean hell?" Maddy asked even though she knew what Jana was talking about Maddy's house!

"Oh you know that tamed place" Jana snarled

"Don't say that!" growled Maddy

The two wolves were ready to wolf out and fight but caring Shannon won't let Jana hurt Maddy so she stood in the middle of Jana and Maddy trying to calm her down but she saw pitch black veins and glowing gold eyes she couldn't control them two so she called Rhydian!

"Hello Rhydian come quick Maddy and Jana are wolfing out to have fight I can't control them and I'm right in the middle of it!" Shouted Shannon

"WHAT! Don't worry I'm coming get out of there they'll kill you!"Replied Rhydian calling up Maddy's parents and telling them to sniff down Maddy and Jana!

Rhydian and Tom came from the left side of Maddy and Rhydian and Maddy's parents came from the right side!

"Calm down Madds!" shouted Rhydian and mostly everyone

"Tames Tames" Shouted Jana to Maddy

Maddy was ready to pounce at Jana

"Rhydian push Maddy to the ground she will become herself again!" Yelled Maddy's parents

As soon as they said that Rhydian put Maddy to the floor!

"OUCH" Shrieked Maddy, trying to pull herself together and got up

"What was that for?" Asked Maddy

"Well you almost killed Jana so we had to stop you!" Explained her dad

"It was your parent's idea!" confessed Rhydian


	11. The Monster

The whole way through Rhydian holed Maddy just in case they pounced at each other and Maddy gets hurt!

All he cared for is that Maddy was safe. How can he do that when Maddy will get her revenge? Will Maddy be safe the whole way through the revenge?

Everyone was at Maddy's house, Yana kept on shooting dirt's at Maddy but she ignored and thought that she'll get her later. During lunch- Ceri and Bryn came around to eat lunch as well.

Everyone sat around the dining table Bryn opposite Maddy and Rhydian next to Bryn and Ceri. Tom, Shannon next to Maddy, her parents next to each other and Jana in between Ceri and Tom!

Jana started again

"This pack is so special don't you think so Maddy?"said Jana

"What do you mean special because Maddy Smith's pack is always special?" Asked Maddy adding salt and pepper to her food not even looking at Jana

"Well you know the pack leader is still a cub" Explained Jana

As Jana said _'still a cub'_ Maddy looked at her but thought to herself this is not time to fight everyone's here!

"I don't want to have an argument, but let me just tell you something, everyone has a limit and I expect them to stay in their limits and if they cross it then that's not good" Maddy explained calmly but before she could say something Tom stopped her because it's going to get into a argument,

"Yo Madds you heard the song 'The monster' by Rihanna and Eminem

"Oh yes I do" Replied Maddy as she started to sing monster referring to Jana 'cause it does suit her!

_'I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_  
_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_But I don't care!'_

"Not a good song you chose Tom!"Shannon said to Tom!


	12. I don't want to get out!

"Not a good song you chose Tom" Shannon said to Tom

The next day everyone went to school- Shannon, Tom, Rhydian and Jana were having a sleepover in Maddy's house around 8:00

"Mam and dad can me Shannon, Tom and Rhydian make dinner because we want to be helpful!" said Maddy but she actually was to bored and she loves cooking

"Of course make yourself useful!" Exclaimed Maddy's dad

"Yeah why not?" said Maddy's mam

"And take Jana with you she can learn how to cook with you yeah!" continued her mother

"Yeah sure" Maddy smirked

"Oh yeah before you go can me and your mam talk to Jana and Rhydian once alone," said Maddy's dad

"Why?" asked Maddy

"Because of your complaints" Maddy's dad whispered to her

Maddy moaned about Jana so many times that her parents said they'll talk to Jana afterwards,

"Oh yeah whatever, but why Rhydian?" Maddy continued questioning.

"He'll tell you later now go on you got dinner to prepare don't you" Exclaimed Maddy's mam!

Tom, Shannon and Maddy walked out of the room, Maddy looked at her alpha (meaning Rhydian) one last time and went to the kitchen!

Meanwhile in the living room-

"Sorry for wasting your coking time but Maddy has lot of problems with Jana!" said Maddy's mam

"You see that two alpha females like her and mother can't along well to mother and daughter no way is two strangers to each other alpha females are getting to get along with each other" Explained Maddy's dad sounding confused,

Jana started to get angry thinking to herself what has she done!

"That's all we wanted to tell you Jana of you go to your cooking lessons and try to get along with her we'll have a chat with Maddy later okay!" said Maddy's mam, Rhydian started to go as well

"Wait Rhydian we are not done with you!" said Maddy's dad

Jana just stood outside of the door waiting for Rhydian and Maddy's parent took no attention of her being there!

"Rhydian you see you're the one that can control Maddy so we want you to be with Maddy when Jana's around or they'll have a fight and we don't want them to be hurt!" explained Maddy's dad

"Yeah sure" Rhydian said excitedly mostly Maddy's parents want them to be apart but today they telling him to be with Maddy!

Jana was furious she wanted Rhydian and her parents told Rhydian to be with Maddy because of her stupid _'complaints', _Jana couldn't hold her anger anymore, she ran into the kitchen, where the three were mucking about, Jana pounced on Maddy, AGAIN.

"ARGH, get off me!" Maddy growled

Jana started to run Maddy go up and ran after her and Tom Shannon shouted for her parents and Rhydian to go after her they went past the living room and everyone, in the house, heard the growling so they all ran after Maddy and Jana, Jana was in Maddy's bedroom and she had nowhere to go!

"Maddy stop now!" Yelled her parents

"Come on Maddy control it!" Shouted Rhydian,

Maddy did an epic pounced on Jana scratching and hitting her!

"What did I do?" Maddy questioned to Jana as everyone tried to take her off Jana!

"Dan and Rhydian take Maddy to the den she's transforming!" Shouted Maddy's mam noticing her transforming. Dan (Maddy's dad) and Rhydian carried her off Jana and into the den.

"Get of me!" Shrieked Maddy

Maddy's dad and Rhydian put her in the cellar and locked it

"LET ME OUTTA OF HERE I WANT TO KILL HER!" Yelled Maddy growling in frustration

"You are not getting out of here you have to control your temper first young lady!" Snapped Maddy's mam

"You did enough trouble today" continued her dad

"IT WASN'T ME THOUGH SHE ALWAYS STARTED ASK SHANNON AND TOM!" Maddy shrieked

"Maddy just calm down THEN we'll let you out okay" Rhydian said Maddy started to bang on the gate and screamed!

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"You lower your voice down, or you'll never get out of there, was it with you!" said her mother getting angry but still calm

"FINE, I don't want to get out!" said Maddy more calm but now passionate what she said she meant it!

Maddy calmed down soon and her parents allowed her to get out

" I don't want to get out" Maddy said still passionate told you what she said she meant it, now how will they get Maddy out of there but there's only one possible Wolfblood can, her alpha.


	13. Let's eat!

" I don't want to get out" Maddy said still passionate told you what she said she meant it, now how will they get Maddy out of there but there's only one possible Wolfblood can, her alpha...

"Come on Madds stop being so stubborn and get out of there" Exclaimed Shannon.

"Look I don't think that's going to help let ME try yeah!" Said Rhydian

"No point she won't listen to anyone!" Replied Tom

"Well I'm going to try calm her down and get her out of there don't worry" Continued Rhydian

"Fine we'll be upstairs okay if you need us we are JUST upstairs" Said Maddy's dad and Rhydian nodded sarcastically

Everyone went downstairs where Jana was sitting eavesdropped their conversation and when Maddy's parent and Shannon and Tom came downstairs she stopped eavesdropped their conversation and pretended to watch T.V.

Meanwhile in the den Rhydian went in the den and sat next to Maddy who doesn't know what they were talking about she just sat there crossed leg!

"Thought I join the _'just going to sit here in the dark boring den for the sake of it!'" _Exclaimed Rhydian

"Just leave me alone Rhydian" replied Maddy

"What's wrong is it because your parents didn't let you out when you told them to?" Asked Rhydian

"No, I just hate her she just pounced on me for no reason and mam and dad put me in the den when I didn't do anything?" Said Maddy getting really angry, she got up and kicked the wall!

"Whoa! Maddy calm down!" Rhydian said getting up

Maddy was furious she was going to transform again!

"Your parents didn't put you in here for no reason is because you were so close to transform" Explained Rhydian but Maddy wasn't listening she was transforming again

"Come on Madds you have to start controlling it" continued Rhydian

"I can't control it" said Maddy she starts to calm down when Rhydian held her hand and Maddy just sat on the floor

"I'm sorry" said Maddy

"It's alright it isn't really your fault you can't control your wolf it's extremely strong" replied Rhydian sitting down very close to her he could see that she is scared and tired!

"Yeah once it's in your veins nothing can control it!" continued Maddy

"I'm starving let's get out of here and eat!" Rhydian exclaimed Maddy laughed and got out of the den with Rhydian!

They went upstairs where everyone was watching the telly.

"Let's eat" Said Maddy everyone acted like nothing happened and she was grateful but she was still going to get Jana somehow...


	14. Beast

"Let's eat" Said Maddy everyone acted like nothing happened and she was grateful but she was still going to get Jana somehow...

The next day Maddy and the gang went to school. In the form class Mrs Jeffries was talking about this talent show this drew Maddy's attention but Jana wanted more attention...

"This talent show is for year 10's Erm, I don't think there is a point reading this to a form who never participating with such things!" Mr Jeffries explain

Jana wants attention so she thought of joining this completion

"Sir, I want to be part of this talent show!" Said Jana standing up!

Mr Jeffries and pretty much everyone and obviously Maddy-Maddy thought that she should join the completion and we'll see who wins.

"Yeah sir I wanna be part of this talent show well you should join a Talent Show if you have a talent!" Maddy said referring to Jana and Rhydian in frustration put his hand on his forehead

"Guys!" Rhydian whispered

"Oh well practice will begin tomorrow!" Said Mr Jeffries to Maddy and Yana!

"Yes sir" Maddy and Yana said as they sat down.

Maddy was next to Rhydian and Jana was next to Shannon and Tom was next to Liam who also decided to be part of the talent show!

"Do you know what you're doing?" questioned Rhydian

"Yep I'm taking part of the stupid talent show" Maddy replied she knew what he meant but didn't want to answer that question, Rhydian sighed

"You do know she's going to realise what you are going to do" said Rhydian

The bell rang and the _6_ went to the practice room Shannon and Tom and Rhydian went there to stay with Maddy Jana and Liam just in case they started to argue.

Maddy was just sitting there waiting for time to go by whereas Jana and and Liam were practising. Liam started on Maddy but he was talking to Jana near Maddy.

"Hey you know Jana you shouldn't sit near the window in case the beast came and jumped on you!" said Liam and Jana started to laugh because she knew that Liam was trying to put Maddy off! The whole class had to come to watch and prepare the talent show because Mr Jeffries was the managing the talent show so his form had to be the assistants'

"You please don't go off about your beast story!" Snapped Maddy shouted that as she knew he was talking about her ancestor, but everyone else heard her shouting they all started to stare at Maddy because she was really loud.

"Why are you the beast, oh no, she's going to eat me!" Liam said in a sarcasm way

Rhydian, Tom and Shannon went and stood next to Maddy Rhydian holding Maddy's arms so she doesn't pounce on Liam

"No I'm not don't you ever say that!" Shrieked Maddy

"Maddy calm down" Tom whispered to Maddy,

"Both of you if you can't talk to each other nicely don't talk to each other at all" said Mr Jeffries

"Sir I told you she's the beast she's going to eat me save me save me!" Liam exclaimed still in sarcasm.

Maddy shook her arms off Rhydian and pounced on Liam!

"Madds get off him!" Shouted Shannon

"Calm down Maddy!" Said Rhydian

"Madds!" Shouted Tom and Shannon

"Maddy Smith gets off him now!" Yelled Mr Jeffries

"Right now!" Continued Mr Jeffries


	15. No moon day!

Lately Maddy has been acting really short tempered well ever since Jana showed up perhaps she was jealous or she doesn't want Jana here she does want Jana to belong somewhere and is really ruining her life or is it something else...

It was a Saturday and and no moon day, Rhydian was at his foster parents house and Maddy and Jana was in Maddy's house obviously and Shannon and Tom were in their house and Maddy's parents, Emma and Daniel were out shopping Maddy couldn't believe her parents in such weather, it was boiling, and in a no moon day going out shopping wow –Maddy will never do that not in any cost. Maddy hates no moon days it's really boring and you are always exhausting and grumpy well more grumpy then she normally is! She was really grateful that it wasn't school or it would've been more exhaustion then it already is. Maddy was watching telly while Jana was sleeping on the couch-Jana was snoring really loudly so Maddy decided to drag Jana into the guest room next door as she started to drag her phone rang but Maddy was halfway through as she flipped open her phone she saw Rhydian's name so she dropped Jana and answered-THUD

"Maddy is everything alright" Rhydian asked as he heard the big THUD

"Yep just couple of bowls fell!" Maddy lied

"OWWWW!" Shrieked Jana

"What was that for?" asked angrily to Maddy

"Soz'my phone started to ring" Maddy replied

"You sure everything is alright who screamed right then?"

"Erm... No one- do you need to know everything huh!" Said Maddy

"Nah I was just checking! 'But who was that?" Rhydian being stubborn asked

"Just Mam and Dad nothing to worry about" Maddy said as Jana got up and went to the guest room to go to sleep

"Do not interrupt me this time" Jana commanded Maddy

"I won't if you don't start to breathe with your nose" Maddy replied

"UH!' are you trying to say I snore"

"I never said that!" Maddy confirmed. Jana was too busy to argue so she just went back to sleep

"So what made you remember me?" Maddy back on the phone

"Oh well I didn't call for you I just want to check on Jana her first no moon day in the human life" Rhydian said sarcastically trying to wind Maddy up with her stupid question. Maddy knew that he was being sarcastic

"Hahahahaaa really funny NOT!" Maddy replied also being sarcastic!

"I was really bored so I thought I should call you" Rhydian said

"Innit no moon days sucks!" Maddy said

"I know right" Rhydian replied


End file.
